Guardian Angel
by Baka No Nightmare
Summary: "We're from two different worlds, it wont work out." That's what I would of said, but its too late now to change the past. I should of protected her and now, I have lost her... (Contains: Smut, Tragedy, Romance. FlippyxFlaky)
1. I'm you're Guardian Angel!

**Summary: **"We're from two different worlds, it wont work out." That's what I would of said, but its two late now to change the past. I should of protected her and now, I have lost her... _(Contains: Smut, Tragedy, Romance. FlippyxFlaky)_

**Chapter 0: **I'm you're Guardian Angel!

Looking down from the clouds, I would always see a little Red head praying. Usually prayers are selfish needs for ones self, but this girl is praying for something that isn't for her. The girl looks about 5 years old, her family is small as she lives with her mother, step-father and little boy who was recently just born. Her prayer was a good hearted one, asking for something that's not for her. I smiled softly at this and decided to watch over this little red head.

I flew down from the clouds and looked through her window. She was crying? I tilted my head in confusion and that's when I heard the arguing. I flew around the back off the house to see the step-father yelling at the red head woman. Looking at the situation, it was clear that he was accusing her of something that she didn't do. Looking at the man, he seemed to be drunk by the way he was slurring his words and that he was holding some bottle. This man truly is disgusting. I wanted to help this poor woman out, so I decided to take control of her body.

"Oh hunny you're drunk again, why would you accuse me of something so idiotic?" This truly was fun, but yet it made me feel sick at the thought of talking to this drunkard. "You're coming home late, smelling of beer and you're clothes were a total mess!" Yelled the man in protest. By her thoughts and memories I could clearly tell that it was from work and from dancing with her friends at a club to let off stress. "You know how hard I work, it was to release the stress of working so hard for the children and you." I told him. I left the woman's body as I saw him calm down a little. But that's when the bitch just started yelling at him!

This couple is clearly not meant to be with the amount or arguing they do. I better check on the little girl see how she's doing. I flew around the house and up to her window to see her holding a green teddy bear. I flew through the wall and sat on the floor infront of her. This little girl seemed so tired and upset, I can see why her prayer was so important. I gently placed my hand ontop of her head and sighed. "Little kid, I know you want your mother safe, but-" there was a gun shot and a loud scream. My eyes widened at the sound as I looked down.

The child was looking up at me - well not me but the ceiling in shock. Her big brown eyes were filled with tears and her face was red as blood. I flew out the room and to the Garden to see both parents dead, lying in a pool of blood. "Oh no..." I muttered. There was another gun shot from inside the house which made me fly into her bedroom to see her struggling against a man in a black getup. I could spook the man out of here? I moved to the man and tried to take control, but I was expecting a demon soul inside of this idiot. Looks like I was going to have to spook him. I grabbed hold of the man and threw him against the wall. The man coughed as he looked around. I stood infront of the little girl. He tried running back at her but I just threw him against the wall again. I even decided to have some fun with this.

I started banging on the walls to freak him out which made him scream, I grabbed a few books and started to throw them at him which made him run out the run. I followed after him as he was about to escape, I shoved him against the radiator and looked around. The step-father was a policeman after all, luckily. I found a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed him to the radiator. That's when I heard police sirens come along and I chuckled. "You're gonna be behind bars so a long time you sick bastard." I quickly covered my mouth and shook my head.

Angels shouldn't swear at the presence of death in the air. I sighed and went into the garden to see the two souls infront of me, weeping at the sight of their corpses. "I'm sorry to say, but you're dead." I sadly spoke as the two of them turned to me. The female was pale but she still had the light in her eyes to say she couldn't rest. However the man looked distraught as he was holding his head, he looked lost and troubled as there was no sign of life in his eyes at all. "Mama?" I turned quickly to see the little girl with a policeman looking straight at the corpses of her parents. She ran towards the bodies and stared at them in confusion.

Her eyes shown sadness but her heart shown pain, yet looking at the way she did she didn't seem to understand what was going on at the moment. "Are these your parents?" Asked the police officer to the little girl. The girl nodded as she stared at the bodies of her parents, that's when I noticed her wipe her eyes as she looked up at the police officer. "Why don't we go say hello to your other relatives then?" Smiled the police officer as he took her away from the scene. I thought for the a moment, if the girl and her parents were here, what happened to the baby?

I went back into the house to see a officer carrying the wrapped up baby that was covered in blood. He even killed a baby?! The kid was only a few months old as well! Humans, disgusting creatures... I looked at the little girl who was sat on the sofa, again, I thought she was looking at me but it was only the ceiling. "Can you see me?" I asked her, how foolish... I'm asking such an idiotic question. That's when I sae her nod. My eyes widened as I knelt infront of her. "Can you hear me?" I asked as she nodded again.

How is this possible? Humans aren't supposed to see Angels, it's clearly impossible! "Angel, did good." Said the girl with a smile. I raised a brow at her in confusion as she yawned tiredly. "You saved me." Smiled the little girl which made my heart drop, yeah I saved her but I couldn't save the rest of them... "You're my Guardian Angel!" I smiled at her happily. I guess I was right? I moved my green hair out of my face and spoke. "I guess I am." I Chuckled at her.

Flaky had moved into an Orphanage, it turned out she hadn't have any other relatives. I remained by her side though as I decided to protect this child from anything, I guess I've become quite fond of her actually. So from now on, I'll be her Guardian Angel.

**❤ ❤ So what did you guys think? The stories aren't going to be this long as this is just the introduction to the story. Anyway, review, follow and favorite the story! Also I would love to know what you think so far of this ❤ ❤ **


	2. It's fate!

**Summary: **"We're from two different worlds, it wont work out." That's what I would of said, but its two late now to change the past. I should of protected her and now, I have lost her... _(Contains: Smut, Tragedy, Romance. FlippyxFlaky)_

**Chapter 1:** Its Fate!

Watching her each day makes me feel happy, its been almost 10 years since her parents death and she has grown into such a mature young woman. She now lives with a new family. Her mother is tall and has a red bowe in her hair, shoulder length hair that's a dark shade of pink. She has daughter that's the same age as her named Giggles. Giggles has light pink hair that's just above her shoulders, she's just slightly taller than her and she's very pretty. "Mom, I'm going to the Mall with Cuddles!" Called Giggles from upstairs.

"Okay dear, don't be to long!" Miss G called from downstairs. I looked over at the red head who was playing on her games console, she was playing a zombie game - so violent! I sat down next to her which made her shiver. She felt my presence? I turned to face her but she didn't look around to see if I was there. I smiled and watched her play on her game. A few hours had passed and it had become night time, Flaky had turned off her game and went to help Miss G in the kitchen.

"Flaky, can you peel the potatoes?" Asked Miss G as the red head nodded. "Yes M-..Ma'am..." Spoke the red head. Miss G frowned and looked at her. "You can call me mum, we have been a family since you were eight, Flaky." She softly said as the red head stayed silent. Its a bit hard to call someone your mom when you have seen the bloody corpse of her beloved parents infront of her. I gently petted her head which made her shiver and look around again. I guess she's aware of my presence but its a shame that she can not see me. I gently smiled and moved away from her. "She's grew up to be quite the charmer aye?" I heard a voice say. The voice sickened me, the voice that was similar to mine but sounded like death had reach it first.

"What do you want?" I asked the voice, hearing a chuckle in a response. "My my, no need to be sassy." I rolled my eyes as he appeared infront of me. The other part of me known as Fliqpy. Every angel has a devil side and sadly, mine is the worst devil that you'd ever meet as well. I side as he looked at the red head. "Woo, she has gotten hot... I wouldn't mind a piece of that." Grinned the devil. I twitched and shoved him against the wall. "Over my dead body, I will never let you touch her." I almost yelled. I promised to protect her and her family, her family is now gone due to my idiotic actions so its up to me to take care of her. The devil laughed and pushed me away. "Chill out, I wont touch her... yet." With that he left making me growl.

This idiot is making me crazy! Ever since that day almost 10 years ago, I've sworn to protect her with all my strength and ability. I thought for a moment; if I become human, I can protect the red head! This may just work! All I gotta do is talk to the Buddhist Monkey who'll turn me human! However, this is going to be a hard job. I gulped as I looked at the red head who was sat down at the table. I floated over next to her and gently touched her face. "To protect you, I will become human." For a moment I thought I saw her blushing which made me blush. "Guardian Angel," I blinked and looked around, can she see or hear me? "if your here give me a sign... its almost been 10 years after what has happened to my mother, stepfather and baby brother." She spoke with sadness in her voice.

I gently reached out and wrapped my arms around her. She was so small and fragile, her red hair would be so soft if I was able to feel her. "I feel cold, is that you?" She asked me which made me smile I gently wrote on her plate where her ketchup was a 'Y' for yes. She looked down at the plate and she leaned against the chair. "If I was able to meet you once again... Just give me a sign to say its you..." She whispered. "Oi Flaky, you talkin' to tha' so called 'Guardian Angel' again? Such a baby." Laughed Giggles friend named Lammy. Lammy is a Atheist meaning she doesn't believe in god, only because she believes in the power of science. I rolled my eyes as the the head glared. "Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean he ain't real." Said The red head. "If he was real, let him strike me down."

So, should I? Looking at the the red heads face, I think we should do this~ I grabbed a book and floated around the room. The red head, Giggles and Lammy was staring at me. I grabbed more books and aimed them at Lammy which made her scream and run. I obviously didn't throw them at her, I laughed and placed them on the shelf. The red head was staring at me which made me gulp. "Can you see me?" I asked her. She walked over to me and stood right infront of me in awe. "Your..." I nodded at her and gently petted her head. "Indeed I am..." I smiled and with that I vanished from her sight. She looked so happy to see me! Her eyes were bright and shining right at me with delight and excitement! Wait... I looked around to see I was outside on a road. My eyes widened as a car horn beeped at me, the lights of the car blinding me...

It was dark, very dark, I couldn't see a thing. Is it even possible for an angel to die? Well? Is it?! I was just hit by a damn car... Again... But this time I couldn't feel myself getting back up. I could hear that voice, that sweet voice that would wake any angel up... The voice of a goddess which made me head for the light. When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by five women. Four of them were blushing and the other was reading a book who didn't seem to bothered. That's when I realized where I was... I was in the red heads house! My eyes shot open and I sat up, the cover falling off my chest which revealed my muscles. The women gasped and an unfamiliar female fainted, she wore a pine scented necklace around her neck and her hair was a dark shade of blue. "Excuse me... Where am I?" I asked Miss G who was gawking for words.

"You're in the Samaras Residence, that bonehead hit you when she freaked out and ran out the house." The red head spoke making Lammy frown. "Only because your house is haunted!" Yelled Lammy. "Girls, please stop arguing, our guest has just woken up." Miss G said as I sighed. "Do you need anything?" Asked Giggles as I shook my head. "I'm fine..." Wait a darn second! HOW COME THEY CAN SEE ME?! I noticed the red head completely calm at the situation, or she didn't recognize me at all. My head was pounding so I decided to get them out of the room. "Can I get a glass of water?" I asked and all four girls ran out the room. I turned to the red head who was staring at me. "Don't you-" I wad cut off by the sudden hug which made me blush.

"It really is you..." She muttered against me. I didn't know where to place my hands! I've never hugged a female human - or any other! I was blushing so much that my face was red as a baboons but! "How are you even human?" She asked me as I shrugged. "I just remember vowing to protect you no matter what, even if it means becoming human to save you..." I spoke as I saw her blush. "Flaky, I'll always be there for you... I am your Guardian Angel after all..." I softly spoke to her. "I've watched you grow up from a young girl to a mature young woman." I smiled which made the red head blush. She looked up at me and released me going back to her chair as the four women came back in. "Our taps have broken and the water wont be on for a few days." Spoke Miss G.

"However, we do have some fresh white wine." Smiled Giggles as I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but alcohol is no good for me as it is a sin." I said which made them swoon, even Lammy swooned over what I just said and she's the Atheist. I heard the red head hold a laugh at what I just said as I raised a brow. "Oh man seriously?" She smiled at me. "Alcohol is made from man, not heaven or hell. Alcohol helps relax the soul." She said to me which made me shake my head. "I'd rather be dehydrated." I bluntly said which made her stand up. "I'll bring you some orange juice." The women gasped and ran a head of her as she sighed following them out.

"So, do you have any Family?" Asked Miss G. Hmm... I can't tell her I'm an Angel, it wouldn't be believable of course. "I don't, I'm an orphan. My foster parents were mean and treated me cruelly, I was on my way back to the orphanage just then." I lied. Its actually how the red head ended up there as well, her first family was snobby and stuck up, her second family was obnoxious and cruel and this is her third family now. I saw Miss G almost about to cry at the story and brought me into a hug. "From now on I'll be your family!" She cried which made me sigh. "Mom?" Giggles looked at us and twitched in which seemed annoyance. "This poor boy! He's staying with us from now on!" Spoke Miss G which made Giggles and the red heads jaw Drop.

"Your so lucky!" Cried out the girl with the dark blue hair and Lammy who were sobbing. I sighed and yawned which made Miss G smile. "I'll let you have this room, Flaky do you mind sleeping on the sofa for tonight?" Asked Miss G. "I'm sorry but I'll take the sofa, someone as beautiful as her must have a bed." I smiled which made Giggles, Lammy and the Blue haired girl stare with what looked like envy at the red head. "I don't mind, you're not my type anyway so I'll just sleep on my sofa over there." She yawned which made Lammy look at her. "Not your type?! He's gorgeous! No wonder why you need glasses!" Lammy said and stormed at the room which made Giggles and the blue haired girl chase after her. "I'm sorry about this, can you two sort this out between you?" Miss G said and shut the door. "Oi, I never got your name. The others were to entranced over what ever they see you in." Said the red head. "I'm surprised, I thought I told you by now..." I muttered before shaking my head. "My name is Flippy, Guardian of Flaky Otana." I smiled which made her hit my head. "Ow, hey..." I muttered rubbing my head.

"Don't say my full name, I'm not Otana anymore since I have my mothers last name. Its Flaky Luna." She spoke which made me nod. Flaky Luna, age 16, Mother and Father deceased, Younger brother, deceased. Foster Mother named Miss Georgia Samara, Age 36. Foster Sister, Giggles Samara age 16. This was all I needed to know about her, Flaky. I looked at her to see she had her hair tied up which looked quite messily done, round glasses that made her eyes look twice the size of her original eyes and she was wearing a track suit. "What's with the appearance?" I asked her as she raised a brow. "This is my usual appearance." Flaky spoke to me which made me raise a brow. "Are you serious?" I sighed at her.

"You don't like it?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "Huh? I do, but it just makes you not look like you." I shrugged as I sat up in bed. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. Her appearance was very... Not her. "The girl I know would hate looking like this, I've been by your side for almost 10 years now and you've always been this girl that no guy could resist." I said to her with a thumbs up. Flaky blushed and whacked me on the head. "You're such an idiot." She muttered before pulling me into hug which made me groan. "Sorry, but I'm still sore from the car accident." I laughed nervously. My body was covered up in bandages after all which made her nod. "I'm going to sleep." Flaky said. Oh hell no, she wasn't taking the sofa! I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed.

The position was awkward which made me blush and her to. I was somehow ontop of her, my chest her against hers and my forehead just touching hers. I was also still holding her left wrist which made her sigh. "Your such an idiot, but I guess your my idiot." She smiled at me as she cuddled into me. I blushed even more as I noticed she had fallen asleep against me which made me blush. I gently leant on my side and watched her. I removed her glasses from her face and placed them on the bed side table. "Good night, Flaky." I gently pressed my lips to her forehead before falling a sleep as well...

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this, I wanted to make it longer but it would of took a lot of time and I know many people get bored of reading long stories. Anyway, I want to know what you think of the story so far, follow, favorite and review please! ✨ **


	3. First day of School! (1)

**Summary: **"We're from two different worlds, it wont work out." That's what I would of said, but its too late now to change the past. I should of protected her and now, I have lost her... _(Contains: Smut, Tragedy, Romance. FlippyxFlaky)_

**Chapter 2: **First day of School!

Waking up the next morning, I found myself sleeping next Flaky. I blinked and sighed I heard a knocking at the door and I walked over to the door and opened it. I saw Giggles staring at me with happy eyes. "Hey, I'm Giggles and I'm going to be your new little Sister." She smiled at me whilst giggling. "I'm Flippy, its nice to meet you." I yawned and stretched which made her squeak. I saw her staring at my muscles which made me smirk. I could tease her, I've always wanted to make a human blush. Well, I did make Flaky blush... But that doesn't really count if its not flirting. "You like what you see?" I winked which made her blush and avert her eyes away from me. I chuckled in response to her as she looked up at me whilst fidgeting with her fingers.

"Mom asked me to give you this uniform, she went to the shops early this morning so you could go to Happy Tree School." Giggles said as she passed me the uniform. I nodded and looked at her. "Thank you, I'll be getting ready now." I told her and shut the door. I sighed and turned to see Flaky in her underwear. My face turned completely red as I saw how skinny she was. Her hair was down which reached her waist and her glasses were off to show how cute she actually is. She was like a goddess... Like I said before, any man would go crazy over her! "What?" Asked Flaky like she didn't care about me seeing her like this. "What do you mean what! Y-You're in your underwear infront of me!" I almost yelled as Flaky raised a brow.

"You're my Guardian Angel, you've seen me in my underwear before as well you know." Flaky simply said as I blinked. "I'm not a pervert! I would respect your privacy when it comes to showering or changing." I explained, completely embarrassed at the sight. Flaky sighed in response to this as I continued to look away. Of course I'm not a pervert... "By the way, the water is on... The girls just wanted to get you drunk." Flaky smirked at me which made me sigh. "I know, I know when humans lie." I told her as she grinned. "Oh really, is this a lie then?" Flaky walked over to me as she placed her body against mine and whispered into my ear which made me blush to almost passing out. "Of course its a lie!" I yelled as Flaky smirked. "Its the truth, its a healthy thing to do when your a teenager." Flaky shrugged.

What happened to the shy, nervous, stuttering little girl?! Who is this perverted woman?! "If you want, you can create a deadly sin by using the sin Lust." Flaky whispered as she grabbed my crotch which made me yelp. "Flaky... The he-" I groaned as I could feel her rubbing me gently through the fabric of these thin pajama pants. Once she moved her hand away she winked at me, heading over to her bathroom to change into her uniform. My mind was blank. Flaky... She just violated me! The deadly sin named Lust, craving for more than just love itself. Being her Guardian Angel is going to be hard - like my dick is now. I gulped and walked over to and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hell damn it... What did she just do..." I muttered as I started to get changed out of my pajamas.

I looked in the mirror at my uniform. It looked so boring! The shirt was done up to the top with a black tie that was far too thin, the shirt was tucked into some black boot-cut pants that just fitted my legs and I was wearing brown leather shoes. I decided not to wear the outfit like that, in my opinion the outfit was not me. I fixes the top three buttons of my shirt so it was showing off a black tank top, I undid my tie so it was just under the third button and made it slightly thicker. I looked at myself and shook my head, the shirt really does look weird tucked in... I untucked my shirt and fixed my hair so it didn't look so tidy. "Wow, you look sexy!" I jumped and turned around to see Lammy stood in the door way. "Oh, its just you Lammy." I muttered which made her gasp. "You know my name! Oh how delightful!" She cheered which made me sigh.

"So~" Lammy spoke in a flirty voice "you got a GF?" She asked me which made me raise a browe. "What's a GF?" I questioned her meaning which made her tilt her head. "A Girl friend, you know! Like um, you hold hands, hug, kiss and stuff." Lammy said with a wink as I shook my head. "Then, no I don't have a GF." I spoke which made her cheer happily at my response. "Oh goody!" She smiled in joy which made me confused. "Oi, what are you doing in my room?" Came the voice of the perverted Woman. Lammy snarled at her and turned to me. "If you need any advice on GF's, tell me and I'll help you~" Grinned Lammy as she left the room. Flaky looked at me before going back into the bathroom to get ready.

Heading downstairs, I looked around the house in awe. Looking through this place with human eyes is way better than floating around with angel eyes. I saw Giggles brushing her hair infront of the mirror in the hall. It was just brushed and left down. "You know..." I started as I walked over to her. "I can style your hair to make it different than having a plain look all the time." I told her which made her blush. I placed her hair into a bun, leaving her fringe and a few strands out to make her hair look nicer. Giggles gasped at what it looked like and cheered. "Thank you Flippy!" She cheered and hugged me. I petted her head as she withdrew and left into the kitchen to have breakfast. I saw Flaky coming downstairs and I frowned. Her appearance was an abomination! She looked like she just didn't care at all. "Flaky you look a mess..." I told her as she shrugged. "I was going for that look." She smirked at me.

I shook my head and picked her up bridal style. "Ain't no way are you going looking like a slob." I bluntly said as I placed her on her bed. "Well then, you're just gonna have to make me then, Mr Angel." She smirked at me. I sighed and sat her up as I undid her buttons on her shirt to fix the layer of it. I paid no attention to breasts or her frilly bra infront of me as I fastened her shirt up, leaving the top button undone. I tucked her shirt into her skirt and rolled the skirt up slightly so it was a little shorter to show off her pale legs. I fixed her socks so they were up to her knees and tied her shoes so she wouldn't fall over. I looked at her hair and how it was just covered in dandruff from not rinsing her hair more thorough. I grabbed her brush and undid her hair so it was let down to her hips. I started to brush her hair as some flakes fell to the floor as I brushed. This was going to take for ever...

"Stay still." I told her as she raised a brow. "For wha-" I cut her off by gently hugging her and kissing the top part of her head. The dandruff flakes disappeared from her as I sighed happily. "There we go." I told her as I brushed her hair. I loved Flakys hair, it was so soft and fluffy. Just being able to to touch it made me happy. I left it down for her as I liked it the way it was. I looked at her and raised a brow. "Your glasses are fake?" I asked as she laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah..." I couldn't help but hug her when she stuttered, she reminded me of her old self than being the perverted slob she is now. "Personal space idiot!" She yelled hitting my head as she removed her glasses. I felt my heart go faster. Flaky truly was beautiful...

"Hey Flaky, you're gonna- WHO ARE YOU?!" Yelled Lammy in shock at seeing Flaky dressed differently. I smirked and placed my arm around her with a smile on my face. "That is Flaky, I dolled her up." I said to Lammy as her jaw dropped. Honestly, just looking at Flaky... I could feel her nervousness return... "Lets go before we're late..." Muttered Flaky as she went on a head of us. "Flippy." Lammy questioned me as I turned to her. "Are you some Angel because you made the impossible happen." Lammy laughed as she went on a head of me. "Of course I am..." I muttered as she was unable to hear me from the distance.

As we arrived at the School gates, my jaw dropped. This school was humongous! Flaky sighed as she walked through the gates, linking my arm with hers. "You're new, you've gotta be careful around Humans... That's the only warning I'm giving you." Said Flaky as I raised a brow. "Careful?" I questioned her in confusion. "Flippy!" Called Giggles as she was with a boy who wore a yellow hoodie with rabbit ears on it over his uniform. "Come meet my friends!" She called as I smiled. Flaky walked on a head, not listening to Giggles. I saw Flaky walk off into the school building and sighed. I walked over to Giggles as she was with the bunny boy, the girl with the blue hair, a boy with orange hair who wore a yellow helmet, play fighting with a boy with buck teeth, and Lammy who was talking with the girl with the blue hair. "Everyone, this is Flippy! He's new and he's my adopted brother." Smiled Giggles.

"I'm Petunia, its a pleasure to meet you." She blushed as she bowed at me. "I'm Cuddles! I'll teach you about the cools and the nerds." He winked at me as I nodded. "I'm Handy, I'm always working with my dad at building sites and I'm good with my hands, right Petunia~" Handy winked at Petunia as she blushed. "I'm Toothy, if you need help with any classes just ask." He smiled as Cuddles laughed. "Nerd!" He teased as Toothy laughed. "Where did Flaky go?" I asked as Lammy grinned. "She's probably gone to the super nerd table with that blind kid, the nerd Sniffles and that wannabe pirate." She laughed as did the others. "What's up with that?" I asked as they all started to laugh harder. "Aww man hes funny!" Cried out Cuddles as I blinked. I was serious as well.

Lammy took me to my first lesson which was homeroom. It turned out I was in the same homeroom as Flaky, Giggles, Handy, Petunia, Cuddles, Toothy, Lammy And some other people. As we entered I felt a bad presence. I slowly looked around the room and noticed a boy with blue hair wearing a red mask. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "You look very familiar..." I spoke to him as he looked up at me. "Flippy?!" He almost yelled which made me jump in surprise. How does he know my name? "Its me, Splendid!" I stared at him for a moment until I smirked. "Well well, I didn't expect you to be here." I said with a smile. Splendid is actually an Angel as well, we've known each other since we were toddlers in heaven. "I'll tell you everything later." He told me with a smile. I saw Flaky enter which made me smile. "Flaky!" I called to her which made her stop and look at me. She was covered in water? I rushed over to her and looked at her. "Who did this to you?" I asked her as she shook her head. "It matters not, why are you talking with the hero kid?" She asked me as I shook my head. "It matters not." I teased her and placed my blazer over her shoulders. "You're soaking wet, lets go dry you off. Hey Splendid, tell the teacher I've gone to help Flaky." I told him as he nodded at me.

As I left the class with Flaky, I felt her shaking in my arm and I looked at her. "Are you-" I was cut off by the sudden hug which made me sigh. She was freezing, poor girl... Whoever did this was going to pay. I took her to the changing rooms and gulped. "Its can't be helped..." I walked in helping her onto the bench and sighed. "Who did this?" I asked her as she didn't respond. I frowned as she sneezed. I placed my hand to her forehead to feel she was burning up. "I'm taking you to the nurse." I lifted her up and held her to my chest. I walked out the changing room and somehow made my way to the nurses office. "Nurse, my friend has a fever." I told the nurse as she nodded. "Place her on the bed, ill be with her shortly. You can go back to class." She told me. I nodded and placed Flaky on the bed gently. "I'll be back at break." I told her and kissed her cheek. "Rest for now." I softly spoke to her.

I left the nurses office and left Flaky with jacket so she knew I'd be with her. As I made my way back to class I heard laughter. "She so had it coming!" I heard a female say as another laughed as well. "I know, so disgusting! She was all over him like the dog she is!" Laughed the other. I turned to see it was Lammy and Giggles talking and I stood there raising a brow at them. "Who's the dog?" I asked them which made them jump in shock. "One of the girls in school, she was going crazy at the fact that a hottie was here." Giggles simply said as Lammy nodded. "Yeah, so some guys through water balloons at her and got her completely soaked!" Laughed Lammy as I twitched.

I can't loose control, my angel powers will appear if I do... "Oh really now, how boring to hear." I bluntly said to them. "Boring? It was hilarious!" Laughed Lammy as I shook my head. "That's called envious, its a bad shade for girls. Also, if it was HILARIOUS, surly I would be laughing." I smiled with a wink which made them blush as I walked off. "Humans, I really must be careful around them." I sighed as I walked back to class.

**So? What did you guys think of chapter 2? Would love to know your opinions so far! Follow and Favorite and don't forget to review! P.S, Fliqpy will be in either chapter 3 or 4 so keep reading! ㇸ6 **


	4. First day of School! (2)

**Summary: **"We're from two different worlds, it wont work out." That's what I would of said, but its too late now to change the past. I should of protected her and now, I have lost her... _(Contains: Smut, Tragedy, Romance. FlippyxFlaky)_

**Chapter 3: **First day of School! (2)

I sat back down at my desk in homeroom, this place really is bizarre. The girls here are rude and the boys will do anything for them as if they're wrapped around their finger. I sighed and leant back in my seat, I can see why now Flaky didn't care so much about her appearance. Does this happen alot to her? "So Flippy." I turned to see Splendid stood in front of me with a brow raised, his hands shoved into his pockets. "What's your story?" He asked me as I looked up at him. "I'm sworn to protect over a very fragile girl since she was young." I told him as he smirked. "Well then, good luck with that." He told me as I sighed. "You still haven't told me how you ended up here." I sais to him as he sighed.

"I was kicked out of heaven and hell hates me cause I'm so annoying. I can't help it, the big man down there just can't torture me with out getting annoyed." Splendid shrugged as I laughed at his little story. "That's amazing." I sarcastically said as he sighed. "I got kicked out because I was clumsy, I dropped a glass of water on the lord of lightening and blew up the main grand hall... For the fifth time." I couldn't help but laugh, he truly is the clumsiest of all!

"However," Splendid continued as he looked at me. "Your human now, your devil side might take control you know." Splendid said as I raised a brow. "How?" I asked as he sighed and leant against my desk. "Once and Angel become human, the angels powers become weaker and the devil uses it as a time to strike and try and take over completely." Said Splendid with a worried look. "My other side hasn't shown up yet, you know Splendont, the neat freak devil who loves to cause torture to mainly females." He shivered as I smirked. "Relax, its not like hes gonna burst through them doors is it?" As I said that, me and Splendid both looked at the door for a moment before laughing. "BUT! Have you felt different? I know your personality like I know a girls heart." He said as I thought for a moment.

"Well, I have been a little more flirty... But that's normal when it comes to being human, all humans are very flirty." I shrugged as Splendid nodded in agreement. I looked at the clock and sighed. "I gotta go meet the homeroom teacher, its still early so no one is here yet." I said as I looked at the clock saying '8:15' "Sure sure, I'll take you to the teachers lounge." Splendid said as we walked out the we stopped outside, I felt that presence again. The aura was dark and the air felt thick. "Do you feel it?" I asked Splendid as he nodded. We made our way over to the lounge and the air was the most thick here which made me sigh. "Its coming from in here?" I asked as Splendid nodded.

I knocked on the door, when it opened a Female who was about 5'7 with long blur hair, wore yellow antler ear rings and had VERY big breasts looked at us. Her aura was relaxed and normal as she looked up at me. "New student..." She yawned and dragged me inside. "Splendid wait outside." Said the teacher as Splendid nodded, a grin on his face as he waved bye to me. "So~" She looked at me up and down as she fixed her hair. "I'm Miss Lumpy, (Yep female Lumpy!) I'm your new homeroom teacher for the next year." She yawned as she passed me some papers. "Since you don't know your way around, a map of the school is here for you and some information about the teachers on what they teach." She told me with a smile.

I looked to see a teacher in the corner of the room, his aura was the one me and Splendid felt. His hair was black, he wore glasses, a grey suit and was quite young. His eyes were light blue like crystals shining and his hair was tied up into a pony tail. "Hm... Miss Lumpy, hurry up with that Student. You have paperwork to complete." Said the man as I raised a brow. "Oh Mr Hansuke Tanaka, don't be so grouchy!" Sighing Mr Tanaka looked at me and then at Miss Lumpy. "Flippy correct?" He asked me as I nodded. "I'll remember that." He muttered as I blinked. What does that mean? "Come on now Flippy, Homeroom will be starting soon anyway!" Miss Lumpy told me as I nodded.

She lead me back to the classroom as I was brought to the front. The bell went and the students came into the classroom. Flaky was here now as well, she was supposed to stay in the nurses office though... "Good Morning Class!" Smiled Miss Lumpy. "As you can see, we have a new Student!" She told them as the girls were staring at me with what looked like hearts for eyes - except Flaky like usual. "Hello, its nice to meet you all and I hope we can all get along." I smiled which made the girls sigh with what sounded lustful? "Also, Miss Lumpy asked me to say something about myself." I said as I looked at the class. "Light green hair is my natural hair color, I was born far away and grew up on my own, I've never tried Chocolate, I've never been in love and I'm single." I winked which made the girls squeal. I noticed Splendid showing a thumbs up at me as he tried not to laugh at my little speech as Flaky sighed.

"Okay Flippy-san, There's a free seat next to Flaky over there-" "Don't sit next to her! She's the demon child!" Yelled one student which made most of them snicker. "She'll give you a horrible disease dude!" Yelled another as I twitched. "How rude." I bluntly said which made them stop laughing. "She's a human girl, a demon is a foul creature from the depth of hell and by looking at her I see a beautiful young woman. Also, I believe the disease came from your mouth." I hissed back at the student which made everyone laugh. "OOHH Burned!" Yelled Cuddles as I sat down next to Flaky. "You didn't have to stick up for me, I'm used to it." Flaky plainly said as I shook my head. "I'm always here for you." I softly spoke as for the first time in a long time, I saw her smile at me. "Thank you Flippy." She said as she removed her Glasses and took her hair down. "OH MY GOD!" Yelled one of the students.

"Since when was Flaky H.O.T!" Yelled another as I slapped my forehead. For a moment, I thought I felt that aura again. As the bell rang for the next lesson, I looked at Flaky who had a group of girls around her, talking to her. I didn't pay attention to her conversation until I heard what sounded like a a slap. I turned immediately to see a girl on the ground and Flaky stood there with her hand raised. "You can call me what you want, but don't talk about HIM like that you pathetic whore!" She yelled infront of the class. "Flaky! Come here now!" Yelled Miss Lumpy. "Oh busted!" Yelled one student as I snapped a glare at him which made him shut up. "What's the meaning of this? You're usually so calm and collected." Said Miss Lumpy. "The girls were annoying me, so I slapped her." Shrugged Flaky as I heard Cuddles burst into laughter.

"Miss Lumpy," Splendid stood and sighed. "The girls were causing havoc to Flaky and threatened her to stay away from what they said "the dreamy hunk" or they'll continue to threaten and hurt her even more." Said Splendid. Dreamy Hunk? I wonder who they're on about. "Then Flaky was confused why they wanted such a thing and then they started mocking him about him not having a first love and they didn't want her to be it." Splendid said as I blinked. They're on about me? "You'd think I'd go for girls who wear mini skirts, plaster themselves with make up and stuff their bras?" I laughed as did some other guys. "Girls are seriously the worst." I bluntly said. "Now, girls." Miss Lumpy started as Flaky raised a brow. "Apologize to Flaky and Flippy." She said as they nodded. "We're sorry..." Said the girls. "Flaky, apologize for slapping her." "But!" "No buts, say sorry." Miss Lumpy said. "Ha she said But!" Laughed Cuddles as Giggles whacked him on the head. "I'm sorry for slapping you..." Flaky muttered.

As everyone sat back down in their seats, class started like usual. The day was slow but was mainly interrupted by Cuddles jokes. Finally lunch time appeared and I sighed with relief. There were many different tables. Cuddles had set me out a plan of the schools cafeteria on where to sit. There was the jocks, the cheerleaders, goths, nerds, popular people, the loners, the football girls,music geeks, skaters and Flaky. I blinked at the last one. Why was Flaky marked on this? I entered the canteen and I blinked. So many people. I felt like I was being stared at by everyone on where I was gonna sit. I noticed Flaky on her own as she shook her head to not sit with her. Obviously I did. I walked over to her as the mumbles in the canteen grew louder. I sat down next to her as she stared at me and I smiled.

"Why are you sat here?" She asked me as I continued smiling. "Because, I decided to? Plus we are friends." I told her as she sighed. "Whatever you want." Flaky said as I smiled. "Hey Flippy!" Waved Splendid as he sat with us. "Ah hey." I spoke as Flaky didn't respond. "So, this is who you were on about protecting?" Splendid asked as Flaky coughed on her juice and I nodded. "Yeah, that's why I'm by her side now." I softly spoke as Flaky whacked me on the head, gently this time. "You're such as baka..." She blushed as I smiled at her. "Not every day that you see Flaky blushing." Smirked Splendid which made Flaky blush even more. "Shut up!" She complained which made him laugh. "Hey Flippy, Splendid." Smiled Lammy as she paid no attention to Flaky.

"Rude, Flaky is here as well." Splendid bluntly said as Lammy giggled. "I only see a pile of-" I placed my finger to Lammy's lips and winked. "A pile of what exactly, Miss Lammy?" I sweetly said as she blushed. "A pile of beautiful flowers." Lammy blushed as I heard Splendid holding in his laughter. "So what was it you wanted?" I asked her as passed me a card. "Its an invitation to my Rock on 17, the biggest party of the year of course." Smiled Lammy as I raised a brow. "Who's going?" I asked her as she smiled. "Jocks, the popular table,, Cheerleaders' and the female footballers." I sighed. "As long as Flaky and Splendid are going then I'll go." I plainly said. I saw Lammy look back at her table who groaned and gave a thumbs up to her. "Sure, but Flaky must wear a dress." Lammy sighed and went back to her table.

"You guys can go have fun, I'd rather be caught dead than wear a dress." Said Flaky as I sighed. "You're coming to this party." I said to her as she sighed. "I'm not wearing a dress." She said as I twitched. "Whoow, I wish you luck with this." Smirked Splendid as the bell rang as it was time to go back to class. For the past three lessons, I was bothering her about wearing a dress and she just continued to ignore me. As it was time to go back home, we walked home together as I continues to bother her. She was going to crack soon. As we entered the house and went up to the bedroom to put our stuff away, I continued bothering her. "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Yelled Flaky in anger. "I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS FOR ANYTHING OR ANYONE!" Flaky yelled at me as I pouted. Maybe... I pulled Flaky down on to my lap so she was straddling me. I had my right arm around her waist and my left hand wad gently touching her cheek. I leant in gently and I saw her blushing. I spoke softly to her as we were just inches apart form one another. "Do it for me?" I whispered which made her bite her lip. "Fine..." She blushed, resting her head against my shoulder. I smiled in victory and gently stroked her hair.

"I win." I chuckled as she sighed. "Screw it." I heard her say. I raised a brow until I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and gently press her lips upon my own. I blinked at the sudden movement and lightly blushed. I was kissing Flaky... I was kissing Flaky! My mind was racing with different thoughts, I was kissing a human girl who I vowed to protect and here I am kissing her on her mattress! I could feel myself breaking as I tried to resist. I couldn't... I didn't know why but I wanted this, I wanted to hold her in my arms and not let go of her. As she gently withdrew from me she winked. "Gotcha!" She grinned as I blinked. "Your face was priceless Flippy! You looked so lost into that!" She laughed as I sighed. What was happening to me? Why was my heart racing so much? Was I in love with her...?

**So? What did you guys think of chapter 3? I hate making these short so the next one might be a little longer. Anyway, Follow and Favorite to find out what will happen next in this story. Also, I'd love to hear what you guys think so please Review! ㈏0 **


	5. A Night to remember

**Summary: **"We're from two different worlds, it wont work out." That's what I would of said, but its too late now to change the past. I should of protected her and now, I have lost her... _(Contains: Smut, Tragedy, Romance. FlippyxFlaky)_

**Chapter 4: **A Night to remember.

So, it was currently Friday evening. My mind was still racing over what happened between me and Flaky three days ago. I shook my head and groaned. Hell damn it, she's a human! I'm her Guardian Angel not her lover! I was staring at the ceiling with wonder, why was I drawn to her? Why couldn't I of just turned away and went back to heaven instead of watching her that day?! I groaned in frustration and closed my eyes. This was VERY annoying. "Shame~" I heard a voice say. I sat up and looked around, it was the same sickening voice... The one that was surrounded by the smell of blood and death. "Fliqpy..." I muttered as he laughed. "You can't even see me! Oh how wonderful!" He laughed as I stood up.

"You're human with angel powers and you can't even see your OTHER side." He laughed tormentively. "And you know what's better?" He spoke to me as I feared what he might say. "What..." I muttered as I could picture him grinning. "I'm inside your mind~ Angels always have a devil side, and this body needs it so I'm sharing this human body with you~" Fliqpy laughed as I closed my eyes. I saw him, his sharp teeth and sickening yellow eyes staring infront of me. "Ah, you can see me."

The monster that I hate, the monster that stood before me was looking at me with evil. "Why don't we have some fun aye? Every time you hear a loud bang, like a cupboard closing for example, I will appear and take over your body." Fliqpy said with a grin. "Of course you're gonna have to try and stop me but you're to weak to do anything." Fliqpy said to me as I opened my eyes. I sighed and sat up, glad to hear that he had finally shut up. "I have to warn Flaky..." I said as I stood up. My eyes widened... Flaky was in the bathroom, she was about to shut the cabinet door with power. I ran over to her to stop it but it was to late... The cabinet made a loud BANG and my eyes widened. "F-Flaky... R-Run..." I stuttered as she raised a brow. "What?!" She yelled as she took out her ear buds. That's when everything went blank...

**Normal POV: **

Flaky turned to Flippy to see him breathing heavily. "Are you turned on or something?" She asked him as Flippy did not respond. "Flippy?" Flaky walked over to him and stood in front of him, curious on what was wrong with him. She slowly reached out to him until he pulled her into a hug. "O-Oi... Cut it out!" She complained as Flippy whispered into her ear. "Why?" Flaky blinked. "What happened to your voice? Are you sick?" She asked him as Flippy didn't respond again. Flaky puffed her cheeks out and dragged him over to the bed. "You're not going to the party tonight, you're gonna stay here and rest." Flaky said as she helped him sit down. "Flaky, you really are to sweet." Grinned Flippy as Flaky was suddenly pinned down to the bed, Flippy on top of her.

"F-Flippy?" Stuttered Flaky as Flippy chuckled. "Don't mistake me for that useless Angel, I'm Fliqpy and I'm his devil side. Of course you wouldn't know that." Spoke Fliqpy as Flaky raised a brow. "Devil?" She questioned as Fliqpy grinned. "Of course, I'm the opposite to that narrow minded fool. I hate what he loves and loves what he hates. For example, I hate you." Fliqpy laughed as Flaky head butted him which made Fliqpy glared at her. "You little bitch!" He yelled and slapped her which made her let out a scream. "Good thing Miss G is at work and the two sluts are shopping." Fliqpy said as suddenly magic chains were around Flakys wrists. "Why don't we play a game?" Fliqpy said in a singing voice.

"It's called, Lets bring Flippy back~" grinned Fliqpy as Flaky glared. "If you struggle even once, fight against me or yell at me, you lose and I'll kill you." Fliqpy said with a sinister grin. Flaky just stared at him with anger and fear. "You can tell me not to, stop or dont, that just makes me do it even more~" grinned Fliqpy as Flaky shook. "W-What are you gonna do...?" Shook Flaky in fear as Fliqpy grinned. "Watch~" he whispered into her ear. Fliqpy straddled her and looked at her up and down. Her body was petite, her breasts were average and her but was round, not fat but just slightly big. Fliqpy got off her and turned off the light which made the room darker. Flaky could feel him moving around on the bed, she didn't want to know what he was planning to do her. That's when she felt her shirt being ripped off her body, literally as it was thrown to the bedroom floor. Flaky blushed and looked away, she didn't want to make eye contact with this pervert.

"So, not so bothered?" Fliqpy whispered into her ear until he pulled down shorts and through them somewhere. Flaky looked up to see bright yellow eyes staring at her, his green hair was messed up and his teeth were sharp like a sharks. Flaky gulped and decided to trick him, if this devil wants to play dirty, then dirty she'll play. "Oh my, how handsome you look right now~" Flaky said in a flirty voice to him which made Flipqy stop and stare at her. "Oh gosh! Just looking at you makes me want to rip off your clothes and make you suffer like the bad devil you are~" Flaky spoke in that flirty voice which made Fliqpy growl. "That growl as well, oh Fliqpy~" she seductively said. With the way she was acting, she hoped he'd change and give up... Oh how wrong she was.

"Heh, you're enjoying this?" Grinned Fliqpy as Flaky looked at him. "How about I fuck you senselessly, right here on this bed until you're bleeding and begging me to stop." Smirked Fliqpy was Flaky blushed. "How about I fuck you senselessly until you're begging me to stop?" Flaky grinned which made Fliqpy laugh and grin. "You win, however... The next time we meet, I wont go easy on you." Fliqpy said as he kissed her deeply upon her lips, entering his tongue inside as he bashed them together. Flaky blushed as she tugged on the chains, gripping them tightly as Fliqpy practically devoured her mouth. Fliqpy grinned and withdrew from the kiss, removing Flakys bra and panties which made het blush. "A present for Flippy." Fliqpy turned the light on to see Flaky now nude underneath him as he smirked. "Have fun." He winked as he fell upon her making her gasp.

**Flippy's POV:**

Opening my eyes, I groaned as I held my head. What happened? Why was my head killing me? AND WHY IS FLAKY NAKED?! I blushed at the sight, she was tied up blushing at me as she was naked, I looked away immediately as she frowned. "I don't look that bad..." She muttered as I turned back to her, just looking at her face. "I'm sorry for what he did to you... Did he hurt you?" I asked as she shook her head. "Not at all, he just tormented me, stripped me down to the nude and kissed me." Flaky simply said as she looked up at me. "But, he did mention something... Hes your opposite right?" Flaky asked as I nodded. "Of course, I hate hell and he loves hell, I love heaven and he hates heaven." I shrugged ad Flaky shook her head.

"How about me then? He hates me." Flaky blushed as I blinked. "Of course I love you, I'm you're Guardian Angel and I'm sworn to protect you in every way." I simply said as Flaky blushed. The chains finally came off as the spell had worn off, Flaky sat up and wrapped her arms around me. "Then you'll protect me?" She whispered to me as I raised a brow. "Of course, its my du-YOU'RE NAKED WOMAN! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled, blushing as I could feel her breasts pressed against my chest and the heat of her woman hood on my crotch. "Why, you said you'd protect? Doesn't that mean you'll protect me with your LOVE as well." Flaky bluntly said as I groaned, feeling her grind against my manhood. It was a good thing I was still clothed, if not I wouldn't br able to control myself. "Flaky..." I muttered as she looked at me.

"You may see me as the girl you said you'd protect from danger, but I see you as the man I fell in love with 10 years ago today." Flaky said as she looked into my eyes. She loved me? SHE LOVED ME! I wrapped my arms around her waist which stopped her from grinding. I sighed and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thank you for loving me, but the love between an angel and a human is forbidden." I said as Flaky shook her head. "I don't care!" She said as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Being with you, has been the best days I've had in a long time, I couldn't be happier." Flaky smiled at me as I sighed. "I love you." Flaky told me again as she placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you..." She said as she kissed my forehead. "I love you!" She said as she kissed me on the lips. I couldn't hold back much longer, I was going to end up having her here right here and right now. That's when we heard a knock on the door, quickly placed Flaky under the covers, moved her discarded clothes under the cover with her.

"Yes?" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Pretend to sleep." I whispered to Flaky as she nodded. "Oh, hey Flippy." Smiled Lammy as she walked into the room. "The party has moved to tomorrow night instead, I texted everyone and since you didn't have a phone I came to tell you in person." Lammy smiled as I nodded. "Oh? The idiot has gone to sleep?" Lammy smiled as she looked at me. "So, you've never had a first love, single and handsome?" Lammy gasped. "How?" She asked me as I shrugged. "I never had time for love, I'm single because protecting someone close to me is more important than a relationship." I told her as Lammy pouted. "Tomorrow, I want to ask you a question. So be prepared okay?" She winked as she left the room. "She's gonna ask you out." Flaky told me as I looked at her.

"Its obvious, Lammy and Giggles are both after you. They'll do anything to get their hands on you as your so handsome." Flaky simply said as I sighed. "Women... So confusing." I muttered which made Flaky laugh as she was wearing her underwear now. "By the way, I'm also going to compete for you if I have to, I love you after all." Flaky stubbornly said as I smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Thank you for caring about me so much..." I muttered to her which made her blush. "You're such a baka..." She muttered as I laughed.

**So! Chapter 4 is now complete! I was going to add the party into this scene but I decided not to just yet and wait until chapter 5 instead. So Fliqpy has arrived as well, woow! So, follow and favorite this story to find out what will happen next! Also would love your opinions on this story so Review! ㇳ3 **


	6. Fliqpy's Story

**Summary: **"We're from two different worlds, it wont work out." That's what I would of said, but its too late now to change the past. I should of protected her and now, I have lost her... _(Contains: Smut, Tragedy, Romance. FlippyxFlaky)_

**Chapter 5: **Fliqpy's Story: How I met her.

**Fliqpy's POV:**

Growing up in a place named Hell isn't all that bad, just a bunch of people who kill each other and respawn after a few days. Its quite fun actually! There was this one guy who was saying how tough he is because he defeated the once mighty man named Al Deranged. Al killed over one million demons and devils in hell in under 24 hours, I would of loved to of seen it. The man who bragged about him was named Noah, everyone would call him Nutty due to the way hr acted. Nutty was just a low ranked devil who would make up stories to make himself sound tough, so my friend named Splendont just broke his neck. Nutty didn't wake up for 5 day!

"Oi Fliqpy, what's with the distant look?" Asked Splendont as he sat down next to me. "Hmmm? The humans bug me." I bluntly said looking up at the small whole that lead to the human realm. "We have the bad humans and good humans. However, one of the humans has an effect that she doesn't give a fuck and yet she's kind and mature." I told him as Splendont whacked my head. "You lookin' for a fight?!" I yelled as he laughed. "Are you in love with a human?!" He laughed as I thought for a moment. "That's the thing, I think she's not a human... I don't know what it is but its confusing..." I told him as Splendont smirked and grew his wings out. "Lets go see her, we'll just blend in with the town." Splendont shrugged.

I smirked and grew my wings out as well, with that we flew out if the whole and into the human realm. "Damn! This place stinks!" Yelled Splendont as his wings disappeared. "Maybe its because we're in a farm house?" I bluntly pointed out due to the amount of horse shit around. My wings disappeared and then voices appeared. Me and Splendont hide in the heigh stack, We looked to see a girl who was about 8 years old holding a bag of heigh. She had red hair, that reached her hips and wore a white dress. "Petunia, eat up girl." Smiled the girl as she fed the stallion the heigh. "This is the girl?" Asked Splendont as I stared. "I dont know why... But I feel like I know her from somewhere..." That's when it hit me, it was that fucking angels bitch! My other half's bitch! Maybe we could have some fun with her after all... "My Guardian Angel, if you're hear today... Show me yourself please..." She spoke which made me hold my laughter. "Lets play with her." I smirked as Splendont raised a brow. I picked up a bundle of heigh and threw it towards her. She screamed and fell back onto her but which made me laugh.

"Why so scared?" I sang as I sat in front of her with a grin on my face. "A-Angel?" She stuttered as I heard Splendont hold his laughter in the back. "Of course~" I smiled at her as she hugged me tightly. I stared at her as she was smiling up at me. This gave me an idea~ this girl is an orphan, why don't I make her move to somewhere were the kids are bad. Splendont gave me a thumbs up and mouthed something to me which made me give him a confused look. "Tree Ville." He mouthed again as I grinned. I forgot he could read minds. "Say little red, why do you live here? Did you know the father here is horrible and cruel?" I said as she tilted her head. "Men like him LOVE little girls~ Us angels know the nasty men from the good." I smiled at her as she gasped. "W-Will he hurt me?" She stuttered in fear as I nodded. "He will eat you up and when hes fed up and full, he'll kill you." I told her as she hugged me in fear, shaking.

This was amazing! She was frightened! Oh man this is perfect! I turned to Splendont and looked at him as he grinned at me and mouthed. "Hurry." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You've gotta become brave and strong. Be cocky to the ones around you and stand your ground." This will annoy that fucking Angel, he loves this shy and fragile girl of course. I grinned at her as she nodded. "I will become brave!" She said placing her fist to her chest. "Good girl." I smiled. "Run away tonight, pack your bags and go to a place named Tree Ville. Tell the adoption place that your parents kicked you out." I smirked as she nodded. "I will! Good bye Angel!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and she ran out of the barn. I laughed as did Splendont. "She's gonna be fucked up man!" Yelled Splendont as I grinned. "Angel!" Splendont hide again as I turned to her. "Yes?" I asked as she passed me a flower. "Thank you! Also, where's your wings?" She asked as my face paled. "They're gone, I'm getting a new pair~" The red head nodded and left the barn.

"Lets head back to hell, Class will be starting soon." Splendont said as the portal opened. He went on first as I stopped. I looked at the flower and sighed. "This girl is very confusing... What exactly are you..." I muttered and that's when I remembered. Every human has a devil capsule in hell! I could check to see if she has one! If this girl is human, she will have one right?! I opened my wings up and flew through the portal and into Hell. "Fliqpy? What took you so long?" Asked Splendont as I looked at him. "Tell the teacher you killed me, I gotta check something." With that I flew off and flew to the Soul vault. The soul vault contains the humans history it shows whether the human will come to hell or go to heaven. I looked around the soul vault and searched for the name 'Flaky' Flaky is an uncommon name of course, so it'll be easy to find her. I looked around and found her capsule "So, lets see your history..." I muttered as I looked through the capsule to see her history.

Blood was shown a lot of course, her parents death, her real father missing and her baby brother is dead too. I looked through the glass capsule to see her running with a bag on her back, holding what looks like a doll. The bitch actually left her home! This is too funny! "That idiot, you shouldn't of listened..." I smirked watching her. I may just go visit her~ That's when I saw it. She wasn't running from the far, she was being chased. I raised a brow and heard the dogs. "She's gonna die? Hell nah, I'm not done playing with her yet!" I flew out the soul vault and flew up to the whole to the human realm. Flying I rushed to find the human girl, I'm only doing this so I can keep tormenting her of course, no other reason.

That's when I saw her, a pack of wolf dogs were chasing her as she ran. She was worn out and tired and she looked very weak. I flew down and lifted her up. My hand light in on fire and through it around us which made the dogs cowar and run in fear. The rain placed the fire out and I sighed. "Oi-" I looked down to see her a sleep in my arms I couldn't help but sigh. This girl... She's confusing, I've seen each side of her. She was cocky and obnoxious to her father on the farm and now she's shaking in fear. I held her in my arms close to my chest and groaned. "Come on, let me take you home..." I told her as she shook her head. "Angel was right, father tried to kiss me and hurt me... I ran away to get away from him..." She told me as I sighed. God damn it, I made it up! I flew into the sky and took her to the town Tree Ville.

Maybe there aren't many people here who are bad? I hide my wings and entered the place. "Excuse me, this little girl was lost in the streets." I told the foster career. "She said she had no home or family." I said as the red head nodded. "Okay, sweetie lets get you a room so we can get you out of them old smelly clothes." Smiled the woman. Flaky nodded and left the woman. "Do me a favour, make sure she goes to a home with at least a daughter or a son with the parent." I asked the woman as she nodded. I walked outside and sighed. I've become to soft for that girl... "Oi, thought I'd smell a demon breaking." I turned to see Al Deranged behind me. It was rare for him to show his face infront of anybody, especially when hes human. "What do you want Al."

Al didn't show any expression - like usual, he would just stare at me for a little while and then speak. Al stared at me, like he would. "I'm here to see this girl you have your eyes set for." He simply said as I twitched. My eyes set for? What the heck does that mean! "Come again?" I cluelessly said with an annoyed smirk on my face. "Hm, I was filling in for your teacher and Splendont said he killed you." He said as he walked infront of me. "Did I fuck believe that bullshit, you can't be killed. I know that as you're the only person who I can't touch." Al said as the rain continued to pour. "Now, skip my class again and I'll be your first." He said as he disappeared. Al, the scariest demon alive... That's what other demons would say, me on the other hand I find him quite interesting.

**So! Chapter 5! I know its short but I wanted to give Fliqpy a chapter first though. Anyway, I like this story so chapter 6 maybe out very soon. So, follow and favorite to find out what happens next and I'd like to hear what you guys think so Review! ㈞3 **


	7. PE really is the best

**Summary: **"We're from two different worlds, it wont work out." That's what I would of said, but its too late now to change the past. I should of protected her and now, I have lost her... _(Contains: Smut, Tragedy, Romance. FlippyxFlaky)_

**Chapter 6: **P.E really is the best class...

"You wouldn't believe what I had to deal with this morning." I said to Splendid as he was eating his sandwich. "Let me guess, Flaky is still refusing to dress up?" Splendid said as I nodded. "She won't dress up for anything! I'm going as a army character and I asked her to be the female army girl so we'd match." I explained as Splendid raised a brow. "Didn't Lammy say she can go if she wears a dress?" Questioned Splendid as I nodded. "Yeah but Lammy sais it was fine if we matched up in costume, that way she doesn't have to wear a dress." I said. That's when we heard whistling from which came from the jocks table. Me and Splendid turned and noticed Flaky, Giggles and Lammy talking. "Its a war right? The end of the world?" Splendid said as I looked at him.

"Aren't they friends?" I asked as Splendid laughed. "Far from it, they hate each other." Splendid said as we watched them. They were smiling at one another and what made it worse? Flaky wasn't dressed lazily today. Her hair was dandruff free and left down. Her uniform was neater and her skirt was shorter than usual. "Damn..." I heard from Splendid. Giggles was dressed cutely like usual, she asked me to do her hair again this morning so it was clipped into a bun again and Lammy looked the same as usual. The girls all smiled at one another as they went in opposite directions. "What was that about?" I asked to Flaky as she sighed. "Since you made the effort on my appearance, the girls have been VERY worried." Flaky said as I tilted my head in confusion. "That means if a girl works on their appearance, it means more guys are drawn to them than the other girls." Flaky shrugged as me and Splendid laughed.

"That's so stupid!" Splendid laughed as he held his stomach. "N-No offence but that's ridiculous!" I spluttered out from laughing. "Fine then, watch this." Flaky bluntly said as she dropped her water bottle. A bunch of guys ran over and one picked it up. "You dropped your water Flaky." He smiled which made something inside me snap. What was that? "Why thank you." Smiled Flaky as she took the water bottle. The boys moved back to their seats, watching as Flaky sat down beside me. "See? Its true." Shrugged Flaky as Splendid smiled. "Guys are so desperate." Splendid sighed. Splendid saw Giggles heading for the door and ran over and opened it for her. "After you." Smiled Splendid as Giggles giggled. "Why thank you, Hero-Chan." She winked as she walked out with Petunia. Myself and Flaky smirked at him as he shrugged. "She's a goddess, a princess, the most beautifulest of them all!" Smiled Splendid as Flaky laughed. "She's a devil, the bitchiest of them all!" Replied Flaky as I sighed at her language.

The bell rang which meant it was time to go back to class. "Its PE right?" I asked as Splendid nodded. We waved bye to Flaky as she went the opposite direction. "So, did you figure out if Fliqpy is inside your mind yet?" Splendid asked as I nodded. "Well... He is, he said he'd only appear if a cupboard slams shut or a loud bang is made." I said as Splendid nodded. "Yeah, that's the same thing with Splendont, he finally appeared last night when I was in the kitchen... He said he would appear if anyone screams so that way I can't save anyone." Splendid said as I sighed. "We best be careful." I said as we entered the changing room to change for PE.

Lucky for us, the girls class was on field with us as well. We get to spend time with Flaky today as well. "Its way too hot..." I muttered as I sat on the bench. "Why not just take your shirt off for a bit? That way you'll cool down." I turned to see Flaky stood behind me in a shirt and very short shorts for her class. I smiled and petted her head as I took off my shirt and sighed with relief. That's when I was stupid enough to realize what I had done. "Splendid! Cover your e-" Too late... A bunch of girls screamed at the sight of my body. I turned to Splendid to see he had his head phones in which made me sigh with relief. I placed my shirt back on as Flaky giggled. "Better reaction than I thought." She smiled as I sighed.

Splendid looked at me and nodded. I think he knew something like that would of happened so I guess he came prepared just incase. Something like this did happen. "How isn't he a jock, hes so handsome!" One girl yelled as they swooned. I looked away from them as I turned to see something that I wouldn't of expected to see, she was hot and sweaty... It was very sexy... Just looking at her made me feel odd. I heard Fliqpy laughing at my reaction, he was saying a bunch of things which I dared not to listen to. Flaky was racing against Petunia who was complaining about becoming dirty. I couldn't take my eyes off her! The way she ran as her breasts bounced with every step, her legs smooth and slim as I couldn't help but stare at her short shorts. I slapped my cheeks and blushed, I'm turning into a pervert!

"Turning? You already are a pervert!" Laughed Fliqpy as I ignored him. "Oi, sabotage over there. Your bitch is about to get tripped up and thrown water on." Fliqpy spoke. I turned and saw two boys with dark green hair, one wearing a scar and another wearing a hat. I ran onto the track and ran to Flaky. I saw her trip and I quickly caught her, as the water spilt over me. "Flippy?" Flaky looked at me as I smiled. "Don't worry about me." I said as I stood up. I looked at the two boys who were laughing. "One moment." I smiled at her as I walked over to the twins. I grabbed them by the collars and lifted them. "You can do whatever you want to me, the school race or to this damn world, but if you touch my friends again you wont be living." I glared, well the last line wasn't mine but I was furious so I wasn't so fussed. The twins shook with fear as I released them, watching them run away in fear. "Flippy?" Flaky looked at me as I smiled. "I'm fine, are you okay? Its a good thing I caught you or you could of had a nasty fall." I said as she smiled at me.

Splendid rushed over as he looked at us. "Are you guys okay? Everyone saw it from the distance." Splendid said as I nodded. "Yeah... But I'm cool now." I signed with relief as Splendid laughed lightly. "By the way, DONT. EVER. TAKE. . ." He angrily said as I laughed. Flaky giggled as we sat on the stands. At least one thing came out of this, I saw Flakys body move gracefully as she ran on the track and I got to see her looking beautiful and sexy at the same time. P.E really is the best of all lessons after all...

**So, I'm not a fan of this chapter, there could of been more but I decided not to for now. I'd like to know what you guys think of this short chapter so please review. Also if you want to know what happens next, follow and favorite!**


	8. Love is in the air!

**Summary: **"We're from two different worlds, it wont work out." That's what I would of said, but its too late now to change the past. I should of protected her and now, I have lost her... _(Contains: Smut, Tragedy, Romance. FlippyxFlaky)_

**Chapter 7: **Love is in the air! (WARNING SMUT ALERT)

So, girls would dress up in something cute like a dress of some sort... Not this girl, she's dressed in her jogging bottoms and a baggy shirt. "Why are you dressed like that?" I asked Flaky as she rolled over on the bed, facing me with a bored look. "I'm just sitting around in my scruffs." She shrugged as I looked at her confused. Scruffs? "Flippy, what do you think of me?" Asked Flaky as I smiled. "You're important to me." I smiled as she blushed. "After all, I am your Guardian Angel." I smiled as she twitched. "You idiot." Complained Flaky as she turned away from me. "Huh? What did I do?" I asked as she pouted. "Nothing..." She muttered as she cuddled into her pillow.

"You're such and Idiot." Laughed Fliqpy as I closed my eyes to see him. "She obviously wanted to hear that you love her and not bring up that angel shit." Laughed Fliqpy. "I'll make her happy." Teased Fliqpy as I opened my eyes. A bang appeared which made my eyes widen, Miss G just shut the car door with a bang and drove off. I lost my consciousness after that...

** Fliqpy's POV:**

"You know the party later on... Wanna go dressed as an Angel and a devil for the party?"

Flaky asked as she turned to see me instead. "What, not happy to see me?" I teased her as I made her sit on my lap which made her blush. "Fliqpy? W-Why are y-" I bite her lower lip and winked at her. "I came out to show you how this idiot really feels but wont show it at all." I laughed and released her lip. "The more he loves you, the more hate I have for you. The more importance he has for you is the least importance I have for you." I told her as I bite her ear gently which made her shiver. "However, the more he denies his feelings its my job to show you how he feels." I said and gently lowered her to the bed. "What do you mean by that...?" She asked me as I smiled. "Dont worry I'll be rough." I grinned at her which made her pale.

I loved teasing this bitch, but I'd love to torture her and make her beg for me to stop~ I pinned her to the bed and grinned. "So~ How has Tree Town been?" I asked her as I looked down at her scared face. "Good..." She started as I smirked. "Wanna know a secret?" I grinned at her as I whispered into her ear. "It wasn't that dumbass Angel who brought you here, it was me." I told her as she looked at me and laughed. "You're such a bad liar!" She laughed as I raised a brow. "Its true, in the barn it wasn't him. I told you about you're dad being a disgusting human "We Angels can see the bad humans" ring a bell?" I smirked as she looked at me. "It was you?" She spoke as I nodded. "Of course, making you move to Tree Town is even better, no one here is nice as most of them are truly devils." I simply said as I looked down at her.

"Plu-" Her hand went across my face, hard. I looked at her as she glared at me. Ooo fun... "Yeah some people are absolute dicks but Splendid ain't one of them." Oh? She's defending the angel? "You do know hes an Angel right? Kicked out of heaven for being a dick to the god of lightening." I laughed as she glared. "Bullshit, now get off me." She glared as I grinned. "I'd rather not, seeing you pissed off makes me happy, makes me want to torture that body of yours." I said as my black wings appeared, wrapping them around Flakys body. "How about I show you the depths of hell? Or I show you what a Demon can do to a human girls body." I whispered into her ear whilst I licked my lips. I could feel her shaking, at last that's the shy and weak girl I know. I turned to her to ser she want scared, she was furious. "You... You're the reason why I'm here?" She spoke as she looked at me, anger in her face. "Aren't you happy?"

"Do I look happy?! I get bullied everyday in school by two idiotic twins! I get shoves in the corridors, treated badly by the other students!" Flaky yelled at me as I looked at her. "You told me to place a brave face on and that's what I did." She told me as she pushed me off her. "I hate you." She told me. Why did it hurt when she told me she hated me? Demons should be happy to be hated... Yet did it hurt? "Hm, nice to know.? With that I went back inside the mind of that idiot Angel. I don't get it, I'm supposed to hate this Human. Its what opposites do! I hate all humans, especially this weak and frail bitch.

**Flippy's POV:**

My head is killing me... I saw Flaky laying beside me, her eyes were closed and she had dried tear marks down her face. I brought my arms around her and held her close to me. I could feel her arms around me and I softly held her. "Its okay..." I muttered to her. He broke her, she was crying... I've never seen her like this before... I gently kissed her forehead as she looked up at me. "Flippy... Never leave me..." She muttered to me as I softly smiled. "I'm your-" "Guardian Angel, I know... But I want to be more than that." Flaky said as she placed her hand on my cheek. "I want to be yours. Yours only." Flaky blushed as I smiled. "As in your boyfriend?" I smirked at her as she blushed even more. "Please..." Flaky said to me. I climbed ontop of her and my wings appeared, the white wings shinned infront of her as I looked at her. "Remember, an angel will go crazy being in love with someone." I whispered into her ear. I looked down at her to see her eyes sparkling at me. Them light brown eyes, beautiful fare skin... And such smooth lips.

I leant down to her and gently placed my lips upon hers. They were smooth, soft and gentle. Holding her in my arms felt so right and yet so good. I gently licked her lower lip, asking for an entrance to her mouth and she let me. I entered my tongue into her mouth as we bashed our tongues against one another. I felt like I was eating away at her, so gentle, so nice and it felt so right! As we withdrew from the kiss, the both of us were panting ever so softly, I looked at her to see she was gently panting and blushing. Gosh did she look sexy... This was against the Angels conduct, a sin for lust. However I didn't care, I was in a human body and not a angels anymore. My wings disappeared and I kissed her once again, this time I closed my eyes, this time I could feel my heart racing, this time... I knew I had fallen for her.

I fell in love with Flaky and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I didn't do anything to stop myself, Flaky was driving me crazy! "I want you... No, I need you... Right now..." I panted into her ear, my lower region was throbbing and I couldn't bare with it anymore**.** Flaky blushed and she smiled. She rolled us over so she was on top and she smiled. "I'll be quick, we haven't got long until Miss G is home." She told me as she undone my pants. Was this happening? The girl I knew from a young age was about to do something to my penis? I felt her wrap her hand around my penis as she began to gently move her hand up and down. I sat up and groaned, this was getting serious, I could feel Fliqpy wanting to come out and play, I was using all my might to stop him from coming out. For once, he didn't. He stayed back and didn't bother to attempt to come out. I closed my eyes in utter bliss and groaned in pleasure.

Her hands were so small yet the way she played with me was marvellous~ I was going to soon, I was going to cum. "F-Flaky..." I moaned out as she moved faster. The precum slipped down from the top and Flaky licked it. What shocked me was that she placed her mouth around the top of my penis and began to suck. My eyes widened and I released in a matter of seconds, moaning her name as I came into her mouth. I looked down at her and she swallowed my seed... SHE SWALLOWED IT! It was reaallly sexy...

A couple of hours went by, lying in bed with Flaky has never felt better. She was cuddled to me sleeping as I was watching her. She was beautiful... I kissed her forehead and softly smiled. I kept watching her for a little while longer, before I knew it I was asleep, holding her in my arms.

**Normal POV:**

"Mr and Mrs Rayland? Mr and Mrs Harris?" Lammy questioned herself looking in the mirror with what looked to be a crazed look in her eyes. "But why does that bitch just git' lost already!" She practically screamed as she got a photo of Flaky, Flippy and Splendid and ripped Flaky out of the picture. "Flippy, you'll be all mine, just wait until tomorrow." She laughed in a very demonic way. Her shadow on the wall showed a pair of pointed wings but herself was human... This were about to get serious..

**So? What is Lammy? A devil, demon, angel? Or just a girl who loves cosplay? Who knows? Find out what happens next time! Follow and favorite to find out and review!**


	9. The party 13

**Summary**: "We're from two different worlds, it wont work out." That's what I would of said, but its two late now to change the past. I should of protected her and now, I have lost her..._ (Contains: Smut, Tragedy, Romance. FlippyxFlaky)_

**Chapter 8: **Party Night 1/3

So, me and Flaky? Yes we're a couple, if that's what you call it. Obviously it's a secret. We only told Splendid about it and he was overjoyed, he was jumping around like a idiotic pigeon! It was hilarious! In school we kept a low profile of us dating and the same for home, the only time we could actually act like a couple is in our room. Flaky always keeps a sign up to not disturb her, Miss G on the other hand just walks in. Its hard to keep it a secret if she just waltzes in the room every ten minutes which means Flaky either pushes me off the bed or she's pretending to argue with me. Its a shame, I'd like to tell Miss G about it but she wont listen.

"Oi Flippy, tonight is Lammy's party... S-So that means I have to dress up..." Flaky said in an annoyed yet embarrassed expression. I couldn't help but chuckle at her as she glared. "Leave me alone! I hate the idea of looking like a idiot!" She whined as I smiled. "Seeing you all dressed up will make me happy." I said as she flicked my forehead. "Don't try and persuade me, I'm just going in a army suit." Flaky simply said as I raised a brow. An army suit? Well that seems very familiar for some reason... "You should be a soldier Flippy! I bet you'd suit it well!" Flaky suggested as I thought about it, Flaky did want to be a Angel and at Devil first, but she hated the idea of a slutty costume for a devil and passed. So now she's decided on being a soldier. "Well, lets head to the costume shop." Flaky said as I nodded. "Yeah... Lets go." I paused to see her staring at me. I raised a brow and turned to her. "What is it?" I asked as she shook her head. "Its nothing, lets just go."Flaky said walking out the room first. Maybe it's nothing...

Costume Shop...

So, now we're in the mall and we were just looking around. Wait... Is this a date? Its just us two, going to a shop, having diner and then heading home... Its a date right? As we eventually entered the shop, I looked around in amazement. So many people! So many costumes! This was fantastic! Who knew humans could make a disguise like these! A devil, waitress, nurse... The outfits looked rather sexy... I could picture Flaky in one of the- I slapped my cheeks and shook my head in embarrassment. I shouldn't be thinking of these things, its a sin to lust over someone... Flaky was looking at the costumes on the other side, there were costumes from Disney movies, like Sleeping Beary, Snow Wolf and the Seven pups and many more. She picked up an army outfit and passed it to me. "This is what you wanted to dress up as right? To match?" Asked Flaky as I nodded.

I would rather prefered it if we went as the angel and devil... Obviously because Flaky is my little devil. Don't get me wrong, I despise all creatures of hell, but I can put of with my little devil... Well, she's more like a fallen angel than a devil. How? Well, younger she was a cute little angel who loved life and now she's gone to the bad side with her attitude towards people. I guess that's what happens when you live in this town after all. But I'm sure she'll be okay... Because I'm here now and I refuse to let anything happen to her. "Flippy? You even listening to me?" Asked Flaky. I turned my head to her and laughed nervously which made her groan. "Pay attention more Flippy, its like you're lost in the clouds or something." She said to me which made me laugh.

"When I was a trainee flyer, I was always getting lost in the clouds above us." I spoke to her as Flaky raised a brow at me. She didn't seem like she actually cared though with that bored expression on her face. We bought the two soldier costumes from the shop. On our way out we spotted Giggles and Lammy walking towards us which made Flaky narrow her eyes. That's right, she disliked these girls... I don't know why, they're always nice to me... "Oh hi Flippy... And Flaky." The girls smiled at me as Flaky rolled her eyes in boredom. "Huh? What's wrong Flaky?" Lammy teased her as Flaky continued with the same expression. "You look bored, is he boring you? If so we can-" Flaky had pulled me by the collar and kissed me on the mouth in front of the girls. She withdrew and averted her eyes to the girls. "We're on a date, do one."

Flaky... That was so bold! My heart was beating fast now thanks to this little fallen angel. As we walked away, I swear I could feel daggers being pinned into my back thanks to Flaky. She really didn't care! She really didn't! "Flippy, them girls are truly evil... Just stay away from them." She said to me as I looked rather confused. They just looked like normal teenage girls, what's so evil about that? I just nodded so I didn't have to ask so many questions.

We left the mall short after and arrived home. Flaky went to shower first as I was sat down stairs in the living room. "You're an idiot." Spoke Fliqpy in my head as I rolled my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked bluntly, obviously not enjoying hearing the sound of his voice in my head. "My my, someone's snappy~ and because you don't get women." Laughed the devil as I ignored him. What did he mean I don't get women, if course I do! They love make up, cute things and clothes. They're nice and kind and beautiful. "You just don't get how they act, not all women are the same." He said as I raised a brow. "Of course they're the-" "Never say that. They're not. Women are worse than a devil, piss one off and the rest become pissed off as well." I didn't really understand but I listened to him anyway.

"You have the cute women, the sexy women, the scary women, creepy women, skater women, rocker or emo women, obsessive women and lastly the type of woman that acts like they don't care but really do." Fliqpy explained to him. To think, I was listening to advice from a devil... "They're not the same, every woman has a different persona. That Lammy seems like the creepy and scary type, Giggles is the cute yet sexy type, Petunia is an obsessive woman and Flaky is the one that wants people to care." Fliqpy told him. "Figure the rest out." I was sat there in utter confusion. Why did he just help him? It truly was confusing... He was the devil, he would of wanted to destroy his relationship with Flaky than help it...

**So guys, this is gonna be 1/3 since its gonna be quite long. Review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
